Get Out
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Songfic! Chaylor! When Chad stands Taylor up and Taylor drives out to his house, she finds out a secret she never wanted to know.........


Title: Get Out

Pairing: Chaylor

Rating: K+

Summary: "Chad, I gave you everything and you had the nerve to cheat on me with Sharpay!"

When Chad stands Taylor up and she drives to his house to find out his deal, she find out a secret of his she never wanted to know.

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

_**I've been waitin' all day for ya babe  
So won't ya come and sit and talk to me,  
and tell me how we're gonna be together always,  
hope ya know that when it's late at night,  
I hold on to my pillow tight,  
and think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that your here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say**_

Taylor McKessie glanced at the clock above the mantle piece.

9 o' clock.

"Where is he?" she rolled her eyes

She had been sitting on the couch dressed and ready for an hour waiting for Chad to come get her and take her to the movies like he promised.

She jerked her phone out of her purse and angrily punched in his number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Hey! You've reached Chad. I'm obviously not at the phone right now, duh. Drop me a message at the beep._

Taylor rolled her eyes and shut her phone.

That was the third time she had gotten his voice mail. The first time she left him a message. Second and third time, she just hung up the phone.

She finally put on her jacket, got in her car and decided to drive to Chad's and see what was taking so long.

"He better have a pretty good excuse as to why he 'forgot' to pick me up." Taylor hissed as she pulled up in the Danforth's drive way.

As she drove closer to the house, she noticed a bright pink convertible parked near Chad's red SUV.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

She suddenly stopped the car and got out.

She stormed to the front door and knocked.

No one came to the door.

She pulled out her phone again and dialed his house number.

Taylor could hear the phone ringing from outside and heard muffled speech and then Chad's voice on the other line.

"Hello."

"Chad, where are you!" Taylor exclaimed

"Uh, home, duh, what's up?" he said.

"We had a date, you stood me up!" she hissed

"Sorry, Tay, I didn't know."

"Really Chad, then why is Sharpay's car parked outside!" Taylor stated

The other line went silent except for a muffled "Oh God"

"Come to the front door Chad."

Chad walked to his front door and opened it to see Taylor standing on the other side.

"Let me in, Chad." Taylor said

"This really isn't a good time right now." Chad said nervously

"Really, why not." She said

"Chad, where are you." A familiar high pitched voice said from the other side

Taylor dropped her phone on the doorstop.

"Chad…" she gasped

"It's not what it looks like." Chad said, putting his hands up in defense

"Oh yeah," Taylor said on the verge of tears, "Then why is Sharpay's hair messed up and your shirt unbuttoned?"

"There's an easy explanation for that…" he replied

Sharpay looked at the two and grabbed her purse, "Maybe it's best if I leave."

"Normally I'd say stay, but you know what, you little tramp, get out of my sight." Taylor hissed, slamming the door behind Sharpay.

_**Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)**_

Tell me why your lookin' so confused,  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
How could you ever be so coooooold  
To go behind my back and call my friend,  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head,  
Because you left her number on yo' phone,  
(So now after all that's said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame buuut  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way  


"Yeah Chad, there's a really simple explanation, you are a two timing, John Tucker wannabe!" Taylor exclaimed

"Hey!" he said

"Hey what Chad, Hey what? I can't believe you would do this, I can't believe you'd cheat on me with one of my friends!" she said, feeling the hot tears pour down her face

"Taylor, I'm sorry, don't cry." He said, reaching up to wipe her tears

"No!" Taylor said, smacking his hand back, "Don't touch me."

"I said I was sorry!" Chad said defensively

"Yeah, but you know good and well you don't mean it!" she exclaimed

_**Get out (Leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
(You to be gone)  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies,(All the lies that youuuuu)**_

you said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me,  
But I have no choice you've gotta leave,  
Because my heart is breakin', with every word im sayin',  
I gave up everything I had,  
on somethin' that just wouldn't last,  
But I refuse to cry,  
No tears will fall from these,  
Eyeee-eyeee-eyeees  
Ohhhh ohhhhh 

GEEEEEEEEET OUT! 

"Taylor…" he said

"No, Stop, I can't believe this, I gave you everything and you had the nerve to go and cheat on me with, with, Sharpay!" she hissed

Chad ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the couch.

"Chad, I can't live like this, I really can't, It hurts me to say this but Chad, you've got to go." Taylor said

"Please Tay, I'm sorry." Chad begged

"No Chad, I'm through, We're through." She said, wiping her eyes and picking up her purse

"Taylor…" he said, as she walked out the door and got in her car.

As Taylor drove back home, she shut off her phone and put it back in her bag.

It was the end of her and Chad Danforth.

_**Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me(You and Me)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,   
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies (How did I buy all those lies) , you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)**_

Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone(You to be Gone),  
'cause I know, about her (who), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right (treat me right) but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)  
Get Out (Leave)  
You and me  
It's Too Late (too late)  
You  
bout her (who), (why)  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
ohhhhh


End file.
